


First act as a free man

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I have something I want to ask you.





	First act as a free man

Our tale starts in a small burger restaurant, Barty Crouch Jr. is enjoying his first meal as a free man with his boyfriend Alastor Moody.

Barty sighed. "This burger is divine, it tastes even better knowing that The Dark Lord doesn't have me in his web any more."

Alastor smiled. "I didn't want to be blunt, but I'm glad you're not a Death Eater any more"

Barty smirked. "Be blunt. I'm finally free from that bald monster and I want you to be blunt, you usually are."

Alastor chuckled. "You're right, why stop being blunt now? Well then, Mr. Free Man; I love you."

Barty grinned. "I love you too, but that's not what you want to say; Ally."

Alastor beamed, "You can read my mind. Will you move in with me?"

Barty said, "Sure, what have I got to lose?"


End file.
